Her Secret
by xxx.pineapple.xxx
Summary: It's the start of her Senior year and she's determined to make it the best year yet. She kept her secret for this long without anybody finding out... but will someone soon discover her secret? Will they tell the whole school? Find out in Her Secret
1. Chapter 1

**New Story hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think about this chapter and tell me if I should continue with this story or not. Thanks for reading!**

My name is Brooke Davis. I'm 18 years old trying to finish my last year of high school. I've come such a long way to get where I am today. I may look and act like a normal teenager, but there's something that NO ONE at my school knows about me besides my two best friends.

Chapter 1

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The one sound I dread every morning when I wake up is my stupid alarm clock telling me I have to go to school. My bed is so soft and comfy why would I ever want to leave it? I gathered up enough strength to turn it off and dragged myself out of bed. I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower letting the hot water hit my skin fully waking me. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth because why not kill two birds with one stone, am I right or am I right? After my shower I rummaged through my closet looking for a cute but subtle yet sexy outfit for the first day of school. It's senior year you gotta make a lasting impression. Poor little Freshman start this day nervous and scared because they're starting high school, Sophomores and a Juniors are starting their countdown until their senior year. Lucky for me it's my last year. Thank God! I finally finished getting dressed and applying the last of my makeup and now to go and wake up a little angel and the love of my life.

I slowly walked across the hall to a room with an R hanging on the door and opened it slightly peaking in. In the corner of the room was my sweet perfect little angel sleeping soundly. I have a two year old little girl named Riley Paige Davis. She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to. My little smiley Riley was given to me two years ago when I was just 16 years old and naive but I wouldn't change anything. Her father bounced the day she was born and I haven't heard from him since, but that's okay because me and my baby girl are doing just fine without him. Riley is the most adorable little girl, with her light brown hair that's ruffled from her sleeping, down to her little cute button nose, and those beautiful big blue eyes and those adorable dimples she got from me. I love her so so much. I walked over to her crib and saw her gripping her blankie that my grandmother made for her and sucking on her pacifier. I hate waking her up because she's so adorable but I have to.

"RiRi. Riley Paige, it's time to wake up baby girl. Mommy has to go to school." Those big beautiful blue eyes slowly opened and she let out a big yawn letting her pacifier fall out her mouth. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, mommy. I seep good." She's so smart for her age. She sat up and brushed her little bangs back and reached out for me.

"I'm glad you slept good baby. You need all that energy for daycare." I quickly changed her diaper and put her in a white and silver striped long sleeve shirt that said 'Little Princess' with white leggings and a gold skirt, and gold shoes. I put her hair in two small pigtails and brushed her little teeth for her. I packed her little backpack and took her downstairs and fed her some cereal. I ate some Cheerios and packed my backpack and waited for her to get done. Once she was done we walked out the door and I put her in her car seat and got in the front. "Are you ready RiRi?"

"Yeaaah!" She loves going to daycare and making new friends and learning. I put in her favorite song and started singing along with her as I drove to her daycare. It takes about five minutes to get there and from the daycare it takes me fifteen to get to school. Once we got there I grabbed her bag and took her out as I made my way inside the building. I said hello to Molly, the receptionist and made my way down the hallway to Riley's class I opened the door and put Riley down and helped her take her jacket off.

"Okay RiRi, mommy loves you and I will see you after school. Be good and nice and have a good day." She looked at me and smiled. She's always smiling but don't let it fool you all the time she is very mischievous and has one of the biggest sweet tooths I've ever seen! It's crazy!

"I wuv you too mommy!" She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and then she gave me a kiss before running of and playing with her friends. I put her things in her cubby and made my way back to the car and headed to Tree Hill High, home of the Ravens.

As soon as I parked my car I was instantly greeted by my best friend Haley James. "Can you believe it? We're finally seniors! Just a couple of months and then we're out of this hell hole."

I laughed but agreed with her as we walked into the school to get our schedules and locker numbers. Of course ours was right next to each other and they've always been since middle school. The bell rang and we went our separate ways to home room. I found a seat in the middle near the window. Mr. Turner was doing his first day of school speech when the one and only king of all douchebags walked in. Nathan Scott. Related to Lucas Scott and the complete opposite of his brother. Nathan was a self centered jerk who was captain and star player of our basketball team, popular guy who sleeps with every girl and always throws parties and never seems to get in trouble. Son of Dan Scott who is also a huge douchebag so the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. He decided to sit in the seat right next to mine... great. I rolled my eyes and looked around for any open seats but the only one was in the back by this kid named Robbie who's known for picking his nose and eating it. GROSS! So looks like I'm stuck with the school's biggest dick.

 **So what are your thoughts? I know it's kind of short but just wanted to give you a little taste on what I'm working on. Comment on what you thought and if I should continue. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten some great reviews that I honestly wasn't expecting for my first story. I was super nervous writing this because I thought it would be a dud but so many of you are loving it! Thank you guys so much for reading my story and I promise you it's a Brucas and Naley story. It will mainly be centered around Brucas with occasional Naley since the story centers around Brooke and her world. So glad you guys love this story so please keep reading and reviewing and telling me your thoughts and ideas!**

Chapter 2

Home room seemed to be taking a long time to end and I don't know if that's because I was watching the minutes pass by on the clock so I could get the hell out of here or what. I was just sitting patiently looking at pictures of me and Riley and doodling in my notebook while everyone talked in their little groups and their people. Nathan wasn't talking to anyone just playing on his phone so as the nice person I am I decided to introduce myself.

""Hey, I'm Brooke." I know I didn't need to ask him who he was because everyone knows him and if you don't know him you must be living under a rock or something. He ignored me and kept playing on his phone, see douchebag. I was texting Haley about our lunch plans when the bell finally decided to ring and bless all my prayers. Hopefully my next classes will go by faster since classes are short with it being the first day and all. I got to my biology class and saw my other best friend Peyton Sawyer. I smiled and skipped over to her. "Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hey B. Davis. Long time no see." I laughed and took a seat by her. We talked about our summers before our teacher came in and started talking about the syllabus and before I knew that class was over too and it was time for lunch. I met up with Peyton and Haley in the quad at our usual table and pulled my lunch out of my bag.

"So... any cute guys catch your eye." Hayley asked raising her eyebrows and smirking at me and Peyton.

"You do know it's the first day of school right? Or are you delusional and you missed that." I laughed at Peyton's comment and Hayley rolled her eyes and threw a French fry at Peyton. "Can't we just enjoy the start of the school year not worried about boys, focusing on us, and doing different hobbies."

"Yeah you're right. I've just been hearing some guys chatting up our one and only Penelope." I groaned as she used my middle name. "Of course people are talking about you I mean have you seen you Brooke?"

"Well I do tend to look at myself in the mirror every morning so… yes."

"Come on B you're a total MILF and plus you have your own little cute and sneaky mini me." I smiled thinking of Riley. She really is my little mini me and loves to mimic the things I do, well when she's not causing havoc and getting into stuff.

"Speaking of little miss Riley how's she doing." Hayley asked.

"Ugh she's amazing. Sneaky as hell and mischievous, loves candy and chocolate and asks for it all the time and loves being just like me. She's so smart for her age too."

"Gosh I love that little girl. She cracks me up every time I see her." Hayley gushed. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over so we all threw our trash away and made our way to our next class. Luckily this is my last class for today and then I get to go pick up my girl and curl up under a blanket with her. To my disappointment Nathan was in my history class and just my luck the only seat left open was next to him. I sighed and sat down next to him and listened to Mrs. Hill tell us about herself. I caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and looked at him. "May I help you?"

"Why are you sitting here?" Okay is he really this dumb or is he just dumb?

"If you noticed this was the only seat open. Trust me you'd be the last person I'd sit by." He scoffed and I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to Mrs. Hill. Two classes with him for the rest of the school year. I mean I knew he was an ass but he's a royal ass and it's only the first day of school.

School was finally over which meant I finally get to see my girl. I got in my car and started jamming out to Britney Spears and pulled up into the daycare. No matter if I was having a crappy day seeing my baby girl always brightened my day. I waved at Molly and got to Riley's classroom and looked through the window. She was playing with a little boy and a little girl and I just smiled at her then she turned her head and saw me, those big blue eyes widened and she smiled. "Mommy!" She ran to her cubby and put her jacket on and put her backpack in which was too big and started running to the door. I opened it and crouched down as she launched herself into my arms. "I missed you."

I kissed the side of her head and sat her on my hip as I stood up. "I missed you too sweet girl. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes! I was berry good, I took naps, I had snacks and I played with my fwands." She smiled at me and all I could do was kiss all over little face causing her to giggle. Once we were in the car I drove home singing along to Moana with Riley. I saw that my parents cars were in the driveway. I grabbed Riley and headed inside and saw my parents watching tv.

"Honey we're home." They both turned to look at me and I set Riley down taking her coat off as she ran and climbed on the couch between my parents.

"Well hello Riley!" My mom kissed Riley's dead before looking at me. "How was your first day sweetheart?"

I gave both my parents a kiss on the cheek before sitting on the loveseat. "Oh you know same old same old. Going over the syllabus, picking seats, talking to jerks, seeing your best friends."

"And by jerks you mean Nathan Scott?" Aww my dad is so smart. I love him so. I nodded and sighed. "Well are you gonna join any clubs or teams?"

"I don't know maybe soccer or cheerleading. Ehh probably cheerleading that way I can make Peyton and Haley do it with me?" My mom shook her head laughing. "What? You don't expect me to do it by myself do you?" They both laughed at me and we all turned our attention to the tv. Before I knew it it was already eight and we had dinner and I have Riley a bath and put her in her pajamas. I grabbed her blankie and she grabbed her pacifier and that a giraffe hanging from it that Haley bought her. We walked into my room and I put her on my bed and let her get under the covers before sliding in next to her.

"Goodnight RiRi." I heard her mumble night night behind her paci and I could tell she was tired. I kissed her forehead and turned my lamp off and snuggled under the covers putting a protective arm over Riley. I inhaled and smelled the baby shampoo I use for her. I'm so happy I didn't give her up for adoption and maybe it's a good thing her dad did abandon us. If he would've stayed we probably would've given her up and things wouldn't be like this. My eyes started getting heavy and the next thing I know I slipped into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's finally Friday and I was able to convince Haley and Peyton to try out for the cheer team with me. Haley wasn't that hard to convince but Peyton's a whole different story. Point is they agreed! Riley's daycare closes early on Friday's and since my mom is her own boss she gets to work from home with Riley or if she needs to go in Riley tags along. I'm thankful that my mom chooses to stay home with Riley instead of me having to find some stranger to watch her. I'm not worried about Riley with a babysitter more so worried about the babysitter with Riley she can be very mean and scary sometimes. Me, Haley and Peyton were in the gym stretching as we waited for cheer tryouts. I'm honestly a little nervous because I haven't cheered in two years due to Riley and I'm probably a little rusty.

Rachel Gatina the head caption walked into the gym with Theresa and Bevin, two other cheerleaders. Rachel can be a bitch most the time but she can be sweet, Theresa basically follows and does everything Rachel says and is a huge partner, and Bevin the poor thing is such a ditz but she's the sweetest thing ever. "Alright ladies line up. We're gonna teach you a routine and then we're going to break you off into groups and have you do the routines. After that tryouts will be done and the results will be posted Monday. Good luck, and don't fuck it up." Rachel smiled before turning serious. They taught us the routine and went around helping some people who weren't getting it. Haley was struggling a little bit because she's not really used to the whole cheerleading thing.

They broke us of into groups and Peyton's group was up first. I took a sip of water and watched with Haley. "Peyton's doing really good. Oh my gosh Brooke what if you guys make it? What if you two turn on me and realize how much of a nerdy loser I am and ditch me?"

"Haley come in if we didn't know how much of a nerd you really are do you think we'd really still be your friend?" Haley gasped and acted hurt and punched my arm and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kidding Hales, we've been friends for way too long to just up and leave you. Plus you've met my kid so there's no going back from that." Pretty soon it was my groups turn and Haley was in the same one as me. The routine wasn't that hard so I just put a little bit of a Brooke Davis spin on things to leave them with a lasting impression.

Pretty soon practice was over and we all drove to my house. We walked in the front door to see my mom making pasta and I looked around for Riley. "Hey mom where's Riley?"

She turned and looked at the three of us. "Hey girls. How was tryouts? She's upstairs in her playroom." I heard a crash from upstairs and closed my eyes letting out a big sigh.

"She's definitely not in her playroom." I put my backpack down and made my way to the stair "Riley Paige!" I called out. I heard a faint yes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin mama." She runs to the top of the stairs and I see her diaper clad body with her hair in a ponytail.

"Mmhm I'm sure you weren't doing anything." I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to come downstairs. "Aunty Haley and Peyton are here." Riley did a little dance before getting on her stomach and making her way down the stairs. She ran past and into Haley's arms. "Hi Hay Hay, hi Pey Pey!"

"Hi, Riley." They both said as Peyton hugged her. Hayley put her in her high chair as my mom gave Riley a sandwich and some grapes while we all grabbed a sandwich and sat at the table. We told my mom about tryouts and our day at school with Riley occasionally butting into the conversation with "her opinions and thoughts" I swear this girl will be the absolute death of me but I love her to death.

Pretty soon we are all layer out on the couch watching My Little Pony when Peyton groaned. "How can you watch this show? This is the dumbest show I've ever watched." Riley's head popped up from laying on my chest and she glared at Peyton. I swear my child is an angel but she can be so mean. "Don't glare at me it's not my fault rainbow ponies catch your attention span." Riley let out a huff causing me to laugh.

"Hey RiRi you want some candy?" Riley's eyes got big when she heard the word candy. She stood up on the couch and reached her hand out to me.

"Candy pwease." She opened and clenched her first multiple times telling me she wanted it.

"Hey Riley what kind of candy do you like?"

"Chocolate and sour gummies and jelly beans." If I don't stop her now she'll keep going.

"Alright, Ri let's go get some sour gummy worms." She jumped up and down and I helped her off the coach and she followed me to the kitchen and I grabbed the gummies out of the pantry and handed them to her.

"Yes! Mimi I got worms!" She screamed and I heard my mom yell from her office Yay RiRi.

"One of you can have her if you'd like." I raised my eyebrow at Haley and Peyton and the both shook their head no. "Fine I guess I'll keep her."

"We should go to the park and then Karen's Cafe." Haley spent most of her time at school, my house, Peyton's and Karen's you would think that would be one of the last places she'd want to go but no.

"Eh why not, come on Riley we're going to the park." I grabbed my coat and keys and started making my way to the door.

"Um… Brooke?" I turned and looked at Peyton. "I think you're forgetting something." I followed her finger to where she was pointing at to see my child in a diaper going to town on some gummy worms.

"Right. Give me five minutes." I scooped up my sugar princess and took her upstairs to her room. I put her in in a blue off the shoulder shirt with some sunflower flare pants and and some brown sandals then put her hair in a ponytail. "Alright we're ready to go. I've got snacks, wipes, diapers, and my tablet for her."

We all piled into my car and made our way to park. One we got there Peyton took Riley out and we all went to the swings. I put her in the baby swing and started pushing her while Peyton pushed Haley. I'm so lucky to have them I don't think I would've been able to go through my pregnancy and labor if they weren't my friends. It's hard being a single mom and yeah I wish I had a guy there for me but it's different. When you have a kid you're not just thinking about you anymore, you're thinking about someone who depends on you 24/7 and you just can't date any guy he has to be good for you and your kid. Dating just isn't as easy as it used to pre baby.

"So what do you guys think of Lucas."

"Seems nice and less of a douche unlike his dad and his brother. I mean I feel bad for him cause he doesn't have his dad around and hasn't had him around." I can't imagine not having my dad around I've always been a daddy's girl and I still am. I always wished that for Riley but shit happens.

"Luke's very sweet and a great guy and perfect for Brooke!" I stopped pushing Riley and looked at Haley. "What? I think you two would be a great couple and he'd be an amazing dad to Riley. You've just gotta give him a chance Brooke."

"Is this coming from the 'he's a good guy for you Brooke get back out there' collection or the 'he's my best friend so just date him and marry him so we can be family collection'?" Peyton asked with a serious face and I started pushing Riley again.

"You know I would never pimp you out Brooke." I gave her look. "Okay, I would never pimp you out again. Oh come on Brooke just talk to him as friends and see if it could lead somewhere. Just think about it."

"Think about your kid too."

"I'll think about it okay Hales." Haley squealed and clapped her hands. I let Riley down and watched her run over to the play structure and go down the slide. Maybe Haley was right… maybe I should give Lucas a chance. Only as friends I have Riley to think about and she can't have guys coming in and out of her life. I'm not that kind of person. Alright Lucas Scott I hope you're ready cause I'm not gonna make it easy for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was able to drag Riley off the playground but she surely put up one hell of a fight. I almost got punched in the face. We were able to make it to Karen's and sat in a booth by the window. Karen walked over with a smile. "Hi girls, and would you look at this pretty girl. What's your name?"

"Riley!" She gave Karen a huge smile. I grabbed the tablet and put a game on and handed it to Riley.

"What can I get you girls?" She pulled out a pen and a notepad.

"I'll have a coke and my special." Haley winked at Karen causing her to laugh.

"I'll also have a water and a lettuce wrap please." Oh Peyton always trying to act like a vegetarian even though she's tried it three times and has lasted less than 24 hours.

"Can I also have a water with a bacon cheeseburger and then an apple juice with chicken nuggets and fries." I smiled at Karen as she wrote everything down and we handed her our menus and she walked back to the kitchen.

"So… Brookie." Uh oh Haley only calls me Brookie when she doesn't want me to be mad about something she did. "What would you do if Lucas just showed up here I mean considering his mom owns this place. Would you chat him up? Let him come to you?"

"Oh my god Haley please tell me you didn't." I sighed and slapped my forehead. "Ow." A little too hard.

"I may have possibly sent Luke a text telling him I would be here and that he should swing by."

"Haley!" This bitch is dead. "Alright Peyton looks like you're my one and only best friend now. What the fuck Hales let destiny happen."

"Hey!" I turned to look at Riley. "We no say bad words. Say sorry."

"I'm sorry RiRi."

"Now to Hay Hay." It just had to be my kid… how the hell is she only 2 years old?

"I'm sorry Haley. You are so dead." I whispered the last part as Riley went back to her game.

"Okay we definitely need to get Haley a boyfriend cause this is too much." Peyton's always sticking up for me. Ever since we met in first grade. Man I love her.

"Hey I'm too busy tutoring and it's our senior year and I need to make sure that I get into a good college. My grades come first always."

"Yes yes we know Tutor girl." I rolled my eyes. Maybe she just needs to get laid and then she'll let loose. I've been trying for years and maybe it's because I don't have a penis. Oh don't you worry Haley Bob James we're going to devirginize you and get you a boyfriend.

"Stop that. Stop with that evil look it's scaring me." I snapped out of my thoughts and notices that we had our drinks already. "Nobody likes evil Brooke." I stuck my tongue out at her.

We started talking about school and college and had a break for me to do a diaper change and then we started eating and talking with Riley joining in of course since I don't allow her tablet when eating. I heard the bell from the door open and there he was. Lucas Scott. Son of Karen and best friend to Haley. I knew of him but I didn't really know him. Oh shit he's staring at me… fuck! And now he's walking over here oh god. Don't say or do anything stupid Brooke. Fuck… Riley don't say anything stupid. Oh wow he has the most amazing blue eyes I could get lost in them. Not the point Brooke stay focused. I snapped out of my trance and turned my attention back to my food. I could see his feet standing at the edge of the table.

"Hey Hales." Fuck his voice he sounded so hot. Damn it Brooke remember your rule.

"Hey Luke." I looked up and Haley was beaming up at him. If they weren't such good friends and like brother and sister an outsider would think they were dating. I quickly glanced over at Riley and she was looking Luke up and down almost judging him and trying to figure out why the hell he was over here with her mom and aunts. "This is Peyton and this is-"

"Brooke." He cut her off and I looked at him surprised. "Haley talks a lot about you guys." I nodded and smiled. "Who's this little cutie."

"Riley!" She stood up in her seat and put her hands up like the little diva she is.

"Aaand that's Riley." Peyton laughed and reached over and poked Riley's belly causing her to squeal and sit back down.

"Sister?" He looked at me and I started to panic. Nobody ever comes up to me and asks. I guess because normally I'm with my parents when I have Riley or at least with one of them.

"Um yeah we decided to give the rents a break so why not take her to the park and then here." Luke smiled at me and I could feel my heart racing. Why can't my body listen to my head.

"Haha that was nice of you. Well I should go see if my mom needs any help. Haley always a pleasure." He bowed like she was royalty in a joking manner. "Peyton." Then he looked at me and stared into my eyes. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope I see you around more."

Damnit I couldn't help the blush that was rushing to my cheeks so I laughed and hid my face. I heard a tiny cough and looked at Riley who had her arms crossed and was glaring at Luke. "Escuse you. You forgot me."

"How could I forget the most beautiful girl here. It was lovely to meet you Riley." Riley seemed to be pleased by that answer as she ate a chicken nugget. "I'll see you guys around." He gave me one last glance before disappearing to the back.

"Can we talk about sexual tension I mean geez. Ow!" I kicked Haley under the table.

"I've gotta say Brooke you two seemed really into each other. All I got was a Peyton while you got a pleasure to meet you. Hell even Riley got a lovely to meet you." Aww she's jealous of a two year old. How funny is that.

"I'm cuter." Me and Haley busted out laughing as Peyton's mouth dropped at Riley. "What? It's true."

"Riley I love you so much right now." Haley said as Peyton showed her. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text from my mom asking where we were at. I looked at the time to see that it was already 6:30. Time flies when you're having fun with friends. I sent her a quick text telling her where we were and that we're on our way home.

"Alright ladies I think it's time for us to go." We paid the bill and made our way to the car. I drove to my house and Peyton and Haley decided to head home for the night. Riley was asleep already so they both kissed her on the cheek and I carried her in the house. I saw my mom on the couch and I put my bag by the door and sat by her letting Riley sleep in my lap.

"Must've been a fun day for her. No scrapes or bumps either? Man she must've been playing it safe today."

"Yeah don't be surprised if she has a cut next week. This child is wild." I leaned down and kissed her nose causing her to snuggle into me.

"Brooke?" I looked up at my mom. "You're a great mom. I know I wasn't on board with this when you first told me you were pregnant but seeing you with her and having her here walking and talking. I can't imagine what life would be like without her. You did so great when she was first born and it was a little rocky at first but you got the hang of it. Look at you now. You're super mom." Tears welled up in my eyes. It feels so amazing hearing that from my mom. For the longest I thought she resented me for getting pregnant.

"Thanks mom. I just feel so ashamed that I'm hiding her and it's not that I'm embarrassed of her I mean she's my everything but… I just can't go through the stares and whispers and name calling." A tear slid down my cheek and my mom moved closer to me wrapping her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Honey, you are one of the most strongest, smartest, independent young woman I know. Ever since you were a little girl you were alway outspoken and didn't care about what anyone had to say. You're not embarrassed of Riley, hell she lets you be embarrassed by her most of the time." We both laughed because she's most definitely right about that one. Riley doesn't have a single care in the world… most of the time. "You have two of the most amazing best friends who stuck by you and we're there for you through it all and they're still here today. They wouldn't let anything happen to you. You can either keep hiding her from the world until you graduate or you can tell the world when you believe the time is right."

"Thanks mom. I love you." She squeezed me and kissed my temple.

"I love you too. Now take that little girl and out her in some night clothes and let her dream about rainbows and unicorns and all the candy in the world." I stood up with Riley in my arms and went upstairs to her room. I placed her on her changing table and changed her diaper then put her jammies on. I grabbed one of her pacifiers and placed it in her crib in case she woke up looking for it. I kissed her forehead and placed her in her crib pulling the blanket over her. I stared and her and sighed. Pretty soon I'm gonna have to potty train her and get her to stop using her paci and then sleeping in a big girl bed. I'm not ready for her to grow up yet and I don't want her to not need me anymore. I gave her one last look before turning her light of and heading back to my room.

I changed into my usual pjs and got under the covers but I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was still foggy and filled with Lucas Scott. I don't wanna fall too hard too fast it's not about me anymore and I can't be selfish to Riley and I need Haley to quit being so pushy when it comes to him. Maybe Peyton's right maybe Haley does need a boyfriend so she can leave me alone. Could I see me and Luke together? Maybe. Only time will tell and time is telling me to take it slow and become friends. I sighed before rolling on my side and let the darkness consume me.

 **Hey guys! So happy that so many of you are liking my story so far. Bare with me I am in college and I also play college basketball which means my schedule gets pretty hectic at times especially with it about to be basketball season. I decided that I'm going to update this story every Friday unless something comes up preventing me from posting and if that does happen I won't make you wait until the following Friday. I'll proably post the next chapter the following day causing a little bit of a shorter wait until the next one. Tomorrow is actually Friday but between yesterday and today I've already posted 3 chapters so I'm gonna make you guys wait a little bit for the next one. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to start off by saying I am so so soo incredibly sorry for leaving you guys high and try so let me explain myself. I'm a college freshman and also a student athlete which means I have classes, practices, and games so I'm twice as tired as a normal college student. That explains my recent absence these past few weeks. I am currently in finals week which is a little hectic, but soon I'll have so much more time to write and post and not leave you guys in the dark. I felt so bas that I decided to stay up almost all night last night and write this chapter for you guys. I made it extra long and extra special. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5

A gorgeous fucking smile, but I can't think like that. I have a daughter to think about and what she needs, not what I need. I put her first, always since day one. I don't want Riley growing up feeling unwanted and like I barely care about her, so I show her how much I love her every opportunity I get. I can't get my heartbroken by a boy again... not after Evan. I need to stop thinking about this and Lucas Scott. He probably isn't thinking about me anyway, he probably has his eye on someone else. Even if his eyes were on me they would instantly be turned away once he finds out Riley is mine. Teenage boys aren't willing to give up their fun to stay and be a parent, especially with them being a senior.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Haley whispered from the side of me.

"Oh, nothing," I said back with a smile. "Just wondering what Riley's up to."

She gave me a disbelieving look, she didn't buy any of it. She knows what I'm thinking about. She reads me like a book.

"You're totally thinking about Lucas and how hot he is," Haley said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hales drop it."

"Okayyy but I'm totally right." She sang and did a little dance.

Haley and I ate lunch and chatted about any and everything to where the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. We grabbed our trash and threw it away then headed our separate ways. I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone say my name, I turned around to see Lucas.

"Could I walk you to class?"He asked I nodded smiling. "So I've been doing some thinking."

"Oh no! Lucas Scott thinking? That can't be good." I teased and he chuckled and stopped in the middle of the hall to look at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why Lucas why!

"Um... I don't know." I bit my lip nervously and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Come on it would be fun. We could go to dinner maybe see a movie or even go to a small quiet place and just talk to get to know each other better. It'll be fun."

"Okay... fine. Pick me up at 7 Friday night."

"Perfect." He smiled that gorgeous smile that just made my insides melt. "I'll catch you later pretty girl and can't wait to see you." He walked away and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I can't believe I just agreed to go on a date with him. Things are about to get a lot more complicated.

Pretty soon school was over and I caught up with Haley so that she could give me a ride home since my mom already picked Riley up. For some reason I decided to tell her about my date with Lucas and now I'm waiting for her to stop screaming so I can remove my hands from covering my ears.

"Okay I'm done now." I removed my hands and stared at her afraid of what she was going to do next. "Just so you know I will be coming over after school Friday to help you pick out the perfect outfit and help you with your hair and makeup."

"Haley, it's not that big of a deal, we're just hanging out." She rolled her eyes.

"You're right it's not a big deal."

"Thank you."

"It's a huge deal! You like him he likes you, so I'm gonna help you get him if it's the last thing I do. Plus it's totally a date not some lame ass hang out." Lucky for me she finally pulled up to my house and I grabbed my bag. "Can I come in?"

"No I'm done seeing you for the day. Goodbye and drive safe." I got out and closed the door waving to her as she drove off. She's a pain in the fucking ass. I unlocked the front door and walked in to see my parents and Riley sitting on the couch looking at something. "Hey guys." I sat my bag down and walked over to the couch.

"Mama look we're looking at me!" I rolled my eyes at my center of attention three year old. I looked down to see that they were looking at Riley's baby book. I saw pictures of me pregnant with Haley and Peyton, our family Thanksgiving photo with my belly sticking out, and my maternity pictures with Evan. "I'm in there." She pointed at my belly and I laughwd.

"Yup you were in mommy's tummy for a long time. I couldn't wait to meet you. Neither could daddy or grandma and grandpa." I kissed her head as I smiled at the picture of me, her and Evan when she was born. I know I shouldn't have any pictures with him in it but he's a part of her life and half of the reason why she's a happy healthy two year old today. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

 _May 9, 2015_

 _I woke up yawning as my alarm clock went off. I stared at my 32 week belly and smiled. "You can come out any day now baby girl. I'm ready to meet you and kiss you and hold you and love you. So try not to cook any longer in there Riley." I felt her kick and laughed. I got up and want to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I decided to throw my hair up in a messy bun and tied a maroon headband around my hair. I put on some dark maternity jeans and a maroon long sleeve shirt that hugged my belly. I put light makeup on not wanting to overdue it since I didn't have the best sleep tonight._

 _I walked down the stairs and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and sat in the chair next to him. "No baby yet?" Mom asked putting my breakfast down in front of me and kissed my head._

" _Not yet. She acts like she doesn't wanna come out."_ " _Well, then she's acting just like her mom." Mom laughed and sat across from me. "You didn't seem like you wanted to come out either."_

 _"Well, then I apologize to you mom. Let's just hope she comes sometime today or tomorrow."_

" _Walking sometimes helps so we can go on a little walk after breakfast."_

" _Anything to get this baby out of me I'll do." We all finished breakfast and dad started doing the dishes so mom and I went on our walk. It was a nice day out. Not too hot and not too cold it was perfect._

 _"How do you feel about almost being a mommy and taking care of another human being?"_

 _"A little scared but I feel like I can do it. You and dad raised me pretty great so I think I got this. I'm saying this now but once she gets here it'll probably be a totally different story."_

" _A baby changes everything." We continued our walk when I got a shooting pain in my stomach causing me to double over and clench my stomach. "Brooke are you okay? Is it the baby?" I felt something between my legs as I started getting more unbearable pains._

 _"Mom... I think it's time." she grabbed her phone and called dad telling him to grab my overnight bag along with the baby's and told him to meet us at the hospital. Mom helped me to the car and started with my breathing and tried to keep me relaxed. I texted Evan, Haley, and Peyton and told them I was on the way to the hospital. Hopefully, Evan will make it since he's been super distant lately and hasn't checked in on the baby. We made it to the hospital at the same time as dad and they were able to get me checked in. The put me in a wheelchair and took me to the maternity ward where I changed into the hospital gown and they hooked me up to monitors to watch the baby's heartbeat._

" _How are you doing honey? Do you need anything?" Mom asked sitting beside me._

" _I think I'm good not too much pain at the moment. Just waiting for everyone to get here is all."_

 _Nurses have been in and out of my room, reading all of the monitors that were attached to me, writing stuff down on my chart. I was definitely in labor, only downfall it's progressing slowly. So far I had been in labor for six hours. Peyton, Haley and Evan showed up but Evan stayed in the waiting room. My parents aren't too happy with him right now and will let him in when it's time for me to deliver the baby._

 _A few more hours and a couple of laps around the hospital later I was starting to really feel the pain and my dumb ass decided to do this all natural. What the hell was I thinking? I was slowly breathing through my contractions praying for this to hurry up and end._

" _Alright, Brooke. Let's check your cervix and see how far along you are." Dr. Manning put her gloves on and lifted the blanket that was covering my lower half. "Okay, you're gonna feel some pressure." Holy fuck she wasn't kidding about feeling some pressure. She took off her gloves and threw them away and wrote something on my chart._ " _Great news! It's baby time."_

 _"Really?"_

" _Really, I just need to get a couple of nurses and the warming bed for the baby and we'll be good to go. Just keep breathing and relax and it'll all be over soon." She left the room and my dad went out to go get Evan and my mom kissed my head._

 _"You ready for this?"_

" _As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled as Dr. Manning came back into the room with the warming bed and two nurses. She helped me get in the most comfortable position I could possibly be in. My mom stood to the right of me along with my dad at my head while Evan was on my left._

 _"So, Brooke, when the next contraction starts I want you to push. The most important thing is for you to push as hard as you can."_

" _For how long?"_

" _As long as you can hold it. I'll tell you when you need to breath but try and hold it for 10 seconds."_

" _Okay, I'm ready."_

" _Aright lets get started." Pretty soon a co tradition hit me and I started pushing. I took a deep breath and curled my chin to my chest gripping my mom and Evan's hand._

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and relax._

 _I laid my head back down on the pillow and took some deep labored breaths, then another contraction started and I pushed again._

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and relax._

 _Definitely lots of pressure, like so much pressure I don't even know how to describe it. It feels like my body is being ripped in half trying to squeeze this watermelon out of my fucking vagina._

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 _Another contraction._

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, and relax._

" _You're doing such a good job sweetheart." My dad kissed my head and pushed back strands of my hair. I have never sweated this much. Not even at cheer practice._

 _"Brooke, you're doing amazing. The baby's head is crowning, on this next push I need you to go as hard as you can for as long as you can okay?"_

 _"What if I can't?"_

" _You can do this Brooke. We're right here." My mom kissed my hand and I nodded. I got this. Closing my eyes I put my chin up against my chest, gritted my teeth and started pushing._

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and relax._

 _So close baby girl we're so close. It'll be over soon and mommy will get to finally hold you._

" _I'm so tired and it hurts. How much longer do I have to do this?"_ " _We're almost there Brooke just one more big push."_

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12_

 _All of a sudden the pressure stopped but my entire body was aching. Soon the room was filled with a little cry._

" _Congratulations Brooke!"_

 _"I'm so proud of you Brookie." Both of my parents kissed my forehead and I looked at Evan. He was staring off into space and I got worried on what he was thinking. I know he's been distant these past couple of months but I really hope he stays around for the baby... but something tells me he won't._

 _Dr. Manning laid the tiny pink crying baby on my chest and she instantly stopped. She opened her eyes and they were the most beautiful shade of blue. She's perfect. I could see little toughs of brown hair coming out of her cute little hat._

" _Hi baby girl, I'm so happy to finally meet you. I love you so much and I'm gonna do everything and anything for you." I kissed her cute little button nose. I'm so in love with her._

" _You did amazing honey."_

" _Thanks dad."_

 _"What's her name Brooke? Since you decided to hide it from everyone."_

 _I couldn't take my eyes off her she was so perfect. "Riley Paige Davis." I looked over to where Evan was standing to find him gone. I sighed I knew this was probably going to happen. "It's just you and me in this world baby girl. Mom, do you wanna hold her?"_

" _Of course I do." Mom carefully took her from my arms and held her close to her chest and swayed back and forth. My dad walked over to them and touched her hand causing her tiny little fingers to wrap around his big one. Dr. Manning was filling out some paperwork and then came back to deliver my placenta. If you've ever seen one those things are fucking disgusting and I can't believe that shit was in my body._

 _A nurse came into the room and helped me get cleaned up. Once I was done I climbed back into the hospital bed and heard the door open. I saw Haley and Peyton walk in with so much excitement on their faces._

" _Is she here? Can we see her?"_

" _Yes she's here and yes you can see her." The both sat on the edge of the bed and my dad handed Riley to Haley._

 _"Oh my gosh Brooke she's beautiful!"_

" _She's perfect B. Davis."_

 _"Thank you guys. For everything." They both smiled at me and I just took in the moment. Surrounded by the people I love loving a part of me. It couldn't get any better than this._

 _I have a daughter, Riley Paige Davis. Born May 9th at 11:40pm, weighing 6 pounds 7 ounces. She was a tiny little bug. She has dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and a button nose. I feel like my life is complete now that she's finally here and I can't wait to take her home. I smiled and laid my head back on my pillow and felt my eyes get heavier and heavier. Pretty soon I was asleep._

 _She's here._

 _She's healthy and perfect!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"_ _You know Brooke I've always thought you were beautiful." Lucas and I were sitting on the pier watching the sunset. It was beautiful. Perfect even._

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Why haven't you tried anything the 4 years you knew of me?" Come on I've gotta tease him a little._

 _"_ _Because I had to make sure I was the right guy for you. You deserve the world Brooke. You're beautiful, funny, witty, adorable. You can be pretty annoying sometimes." I slapped him on the arm and he laughed. "I'm kidding, but I mean it. Brooke Davis you are amazing and I want to give you everything and more in this world."_

 _"_ _Lucas…" His hand caressed my cheek and I couldn't help but blush. This is it I'm going to kiss Lucas Scott. He leaned in and I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to mine. They were inches away from mine I could feel it._

 _"_ _Wake up."_

 _"_ _What?" I whispered in a daze_

"Wake up mommy!"

I woke up startled from my amazing dream to be met with reality. Her name is Riley and she's sitting on me with her hands on my cheeks. "Hi mommy!" Ugh I hate that she ruined my dream but that smile, those dimples, those freaking blue eyes. They kill me every time.

"Good morning Princess Riley." I sat up and kissed her forehead. "What are you doing up so early? Did you sneak out of your crib again?" I gave her a stern look wanting the truth from her.

Riley shook her head back and forth. "No, mama promise. Mimi got me and we ate waffles!"

"You ate waffles without me? No fair." I fake pouted causing Riley's eyes to go wide.

"I save you some mommy. I did. I sowy." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. She's a wild one but she can also be sweet.

"How about we both get ready for school and then go get those waffles you saved me?" She smiled and I lifted her up and got out of bed heading to the bathroom. I sat her on the counter and we both grabbed our toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed our teeth. After that we washed our face and I braided Riley's hair into a ponytail before quickly throwing mine into a messy bun. Classic.

"I wanna pick your clothes mommy." Dear Lord please tell me that you blessed my daughter with my fashion sense. Thank you.

"O-okay." I sat on the edge of my bed as she opened my closed and put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm… is it nice outside mommy?" I checked the weather app on my phone and saw that it was going to be in the 70s today.

"Yup." She tapped her little finger to her chin before pointing at an olive green t-shirt dress.

"Dat one mommy. Brown shoes." Okay so maybe my kid does have an eye for fashion. I put on the olive green dress with some off white knee high socks and brown riding boots. I added on a gold necklace and looked at myself in my full length mirror. "Perfect!"

"Great work! I knew you were just like your mommy." I high fived her then we both went to her room to get her dressed. We decided on a yellow dress with a jean jacket and black Mary Janes. I ever added a yellow bow to her ponytail. Two fashionistas. We headed downstairs and there was a note on the kitchen counter.

 _'_ _Dad and I had to go in early for work, there's waffles in the microwave that Riley saved. We'll see you later.'_

 _Love, Mom xoxo_

I smiled at the note and heated up my waffles and ate them while Riley watched Paw Patrol. I sat there in my thoughts going back to that dream I had about Lucas. Yes he's extremely cute but I can't date someone right now. I can't just date guys and bring home guy after guy after guy. It's not good for me or Riley. It's bad enough her own father doesn't want to be in the picture and I can't have her asking if one of them is her new daddy. It's too much on a two year old and it's too much on me. I felt my phone bus in my pocket and I saw that it was a text from Haley.

 _Dude Lucas hasn't been able to stop talking about you since we went to Karen's. He's totally into you! You know he's my best friend and I can totally hook you guys up._

I sighed, Haley isn't really the best matchmaker in the world. One time in 6th grade there was this kid Tommy that she tried to set me up and he was a booger eater. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered him. Gross.

 _Look Hales I'm just not looking for anything serious right now._

 _So a hookup? I can arrange that._

 _No Hales you know what I mean. I'm just not ready to date and it's bad enough he already met Riley._

 _And they were great together! Luke is good with kids and he's understanding. If you explain everything to him he'll understand._

 _I'm just not ready for that. I come with a lot of baggage and that baggage comes with tiny little bags. Maybe one day if Lucas is still available and interested by then maybe we could work._

 _Boo you whore._

 _I'll see you at school Haley_

I've gotta get new friends. "Alright my little munchkin are you ready to go to school?" Riley jumped off the couch and put her backpack on. I grabbed mine and turned the tv off as we left the house and got in my car. "Now Riley you remember the rules when you're at school right?"

"Be a good girl. No hitting. No biting. No pushing. Share."

"That's right! And we listen to our teacher and we don't fight at nap time. Got it missy?" I looked in my rearview mirror at her and saw her shaking her head up and down. "Good." I pulled into the parking lot of her daycare and got her out of the car. We walked in and I signed her in at the front. "Hi, Molly."

"Hi, Brooke, and hello to you Riley. Are you ready for a fun day today?" She beamed down at Riley who was bouncing up and down.

"Oh yeah she's ready." I walked Riley to her classroom and bent down to her level. "Have a good day. Be good and nice. I will pick you up when I'm done with school okay?" Riley nodded as she played with my necklace. "Give me a big big hug." She wrapped her little arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. The love I have for her is out of this world. She's my everything. "Give me a kiss." She gave me a kiss and I patted her butt. "Get in there." She ran into her classroom and I smiled after her. I watched her for a few minutes interacting with other kids. It feels like yesterday I was just taking her home from the hospital and now she's a walking, talking, sassy little two year old diva. Where did the time go?

May 11, 2015

 _"_ _We finally get to go home my baby." I love talking to Riley even though she can't understand a single word I'm saying, but she loves it. Every time I talk to her her little ears wiggle and it's the cutest thing ever. I laid her down in the hospital bed and started changing her into her going home outfit. She fussed when the cold air hit her body when I took her previous clothes off but she's gonna have to deal with it and get used to it. I changed her diaper then put her in a pink onesie that says, 'The Diva Has Arrived' along with some white leggings, white socks, a pink headband, and some light pink mittens for her hands so she doesn't scratch her face. "We're all ready to go sweet girl." I lifted her up supporting her head and kissed her forehead._

 _"_ _Ready to go sweetheart?" Both my parents walked in the room with a nurse who brought in a wheelchair."_

 _"_ _You have no idea." I strapped Riley in her car seat and sat in the wheelchair as my dad put the car seat in my lap. The nurse wheeled us to the elevator and then outside to the front of the hospital where my mom's car was waiting for us. My mom put Riley in the car while my dad helped me into the backseat. I'm still a little sore considering I have birth some time ago._

 _I set Riley's car seat on the coffee table and pulled her out gently not wanting to disturb her peace. I put my boppy pillow around me and laid her on it supporting her. I can't stop staring at her. She's everything I ever wanted and more. I just want her to have the best life possible and I'm going to do everything possible to make sure that happens. As I was staring at her she started to cry and I rocked her hoping that would help._

 _"_ _I think someone's hungry." I looked over at my mom who was in the kitchen. "Don't worry you'll know what each of her cries mean." I took her upstairs to my room for some privacy. We need some mommy daughter bonding time. I lifted my shirt off and unclasped my bra. I brought her close to me and she latched on. I rubbed her hand as she nursed and just looked at her as she was looking at me._

 _"_ _I love you so much baby girl. So so much and I wouldn't trade you for the world." After she was done nursing I put her burp cloth on my shoulder and patted her back getting all the gas bubbles out. I laid her on my bed and started talking to her._

 _"_ _There's my milf of a best friend." I rolled my eyes as Haley came in my room and sat down next to me._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Relieving you from all this alone baby time and bringing you an awesome friend." I looked at Haley. Does she really think I'm dumb?_

 _"_ _Yeah, right." I scoffed. I know the real reason why she's here. "You just came for the baby."_

 _"_ _Brooke Penelope Davis! I am so hurt that you would think I wouldn't come here to see my best friend." She faked a hurt look on her but my face didn't budge. "Okay so yes I came to see her but I also came to see you too!"_

 _"_ _Mmhm, I already knew what was going on when you showed up bitch."_

 _"_ _Hey!" She put her hand over Riley's ears. "No cursing. There's a child in here." I rolled my eyes. How did I get so lucky?_

 **I know you guys probably hate me because I haven't updated in so long. i am so unbelievably sorry about that. I'm about to finish my first year of college (yay!) and it was really hard for me to try and adjust to being away from home and meeting new people and of course the drama *insert eye roll emoji* My grandma also died 3 weeks ago and that plus her funeral was very hard and emotionally draining. thankfully my semester is coming to an end next week and it surprisingly inspired me to write a new chapter. So you have that to thank lol. You guys have no idea how ready I am to get out if here and start my summer vacay. I know this chapter probably isn't what most of you guys wanted but I just needed something to start off with since I've been gone for so long. I know exactly how Lucas is going to find out the truth about Riley so please stop asking for me tom make him find out in the next update. You just have to wait because its gonna be big and great and I cant wait for you guys to see that. Keep the feedback coming I'm all about it and if you guys have any suggestions, ideas or anything feel free to message me and we can chat! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully there wont be any more long hiatuses coming anytime soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's Friday which means game day. Luckily me, Haley and Peyton made the cheer team and of course my mom just had to go ahead and buy Riley a Ravens cheerleading uniform. If you thought she was already sassy now it's on a whole different level.

"So is our favorite niece going to be cheering with us at the game."

"You mean your only niece?" I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. "And yes she will be."

"Hopefully she knows not to yell mommy when she sees you." We all walked to our lunch table and sat down.

"Look Peyton I'm not ashamed of my kid I just don't want people making my life a living hell because I have a kid. She's only two and she doesn't know any better. Speaking of tomorrow the two of you are coming over to help potty train." They both groaned. "Thank you."

I grabbed a carrot and was about to eat it when I saw him. Either he's walking in slow motion or this is another dream. He high fived a teammate and that when I saw that gorgeous smile. God he's so hot. I definitely can't deny that. Stop staring Brooke he's gonna catch on. It was too late he noticed that I was staring and caught my eye. He smirked at me and waved and I couldn't help the heat that was rushing to my cheeks. Damn it Lucas Scott.

"Just go on one date with the guy Brooke." That shook me out of my daze and I looked at Peyton. "You obviously like him and he obviously feels the same way."

"Yeah Brooke we get that you want to protect Riley but have some fun and let loose a little bit."

"Letting loose is what got me Riley." I sighed. Maybe they're right. It's just one date. "I'll think about it." I glanced over at Lucas and he smiled at me.

"Gosh the sexual tension is so unbearable I can't stand it! Next think you know she'll be breaking out into Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me from Rocky Horror." I hate the both of them.

Pretty soon it was almost game time and both teams were warming up. People were starting to fill in the stands and my parents haven't come yet. Don't get me wrong I love my daughter and she is my whole world. I am and will never be ashamed of her. People aren't that understanding in high school and will do any and everything to make your life a living hell and I don't want that for me or her.

"Brooke!" I looked across the court to see my parents walk in with Riley holding each one of their hands. She was wearing the cheer uniform my mom got her with her hair in pigtails and she had her pacifier with a giraffe hanging from it in her mouth. I waved at them and once she saw me she let go of their hands and took off towards me. Her run was more like a waddle run but it's getting better.

I met her halfway and picked her up giving her a big hug and kiss. "Hi RiRi did you miss me?"

"Much." She took out her pacifier and put her hands on my cheeks. "Hi."

"You are so silly. Go back with MiMi and Pop Pop and I will see you later okay?" I gave her one last kiss before I put her down and watched her go back to my parents. I love that kid. I walked out of the gym to fill up my water bottle at the fountain.

"Cute kid." I turned around to see Rachel with a sly smirk on her face and arms crossed. "I can really see the resemblance. I wonder what everyone would say if they found about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She faked laughed and walked closer to me where we were face to face.

"Oh please, I'm not an idiot. I know that's your kid. You don't think I remember the so called time off you took from school two years ago. Or the fact that I noticed how baggy your clothes got as the weeks went on? I know it all mommy dearest and I've seen the way you've been looking at Lucas. I wonder what he'll think when I tell him."

"Shut the hell up Rachel." I turned my head to see both Peyton and Haley standing there glaring at Rachel.

"Well well if it isn't the minions."

"Cut the crap Rachel. If you say anything about this to anyone just know that there will be hell to pay. If you really think Lucas is gonna want you after being a messy ass bitch then the hair dye must've sunken in your brain and made you dumber than you already are." Okay Hales I see you bitch!

"Stay the hell away from Brooke." Rachel rolled her eyes and went back in the gym. "You okay Brooke?" They both wrapped their arms around me and I tried my best not to cry.

"I'll be fine. Thanks guys."

"Of course! We're in this together." We walked back in the gym and got ready to cheer on our boys. Lucas kept sneaking glances at me the entire game and sometimes it would throw off his focus but he would snap out of it and get back in it. I did however notice something that nobody else might not have. Nathan was running back on defense after he made a basket and gave Haley a nod. Not just any nod THE NOD. I looked over at Haley who was blushing. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! Tutor Girl and Hotshot have a thing? Oh this is gonna be good. Paybacks a bitch Hales.

Pretty soon the game was over and we won, which means everyone's going to Karen's Café to eat then of course party. I don't have time for parties anymore my priorities are all at home. I met up with my parents at their car and my dad was holding a passed out Riley.

"How did she sleep through all that noise?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek. "I love you baby girl. I'll be home around 11."

"Be safe." I gave both my parents a kiss on the cheek and hopped in the backseat of Peyton's car and we drove off to Karen's. When we got to Karen's pretty much the whole café was filled but we lucked up and found a booth in the corner.

"This is crazy! I've never seen this place like this ever."

"Hey, Hales." We all turned our head to see him standing at the end of our table with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if I could steal Brooke for a minute?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself in disbelief.

"There's no one else here named Brooke you ding ding." I got up from the table and followed Lucas outside.

"What's up?"

"Let me buy you dinner." Very bold.

"Um…"

"Or lunch."

"I uh."

"A snack?" I smiled and laughed a little bit. Cute. "Come on, please? Just one date and if you're not into it then I won't ask for any more in the future."

"Sure. Why not."

"So, lunch, dinner, snack? Your pick."

"Dinner." Wow I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Maybe Haley and Peyton are right. I can go out and have some me time and still prioritize being the best mom for Riley. I can have fun too right?

"Tomorrow at 7 good for you?"

"It's a date." I smiled at him hoping he couldn't tell that I was blushing. "You can get my address from Haley." I caught him smiling and I felt myself staring deep into his eyes and getting lost. "I should probably head back in.

"Yeah, me too." We smiled at each other one last time before he opened the door allowing me to walk in first. A date with Lucas Scott? Of course I always say no to guys, because I don't need 30 guys in and out of my daughter's life but I just couldn't help myself this time. It's time that I start building a life for myself on the side.

 **Kind of a short chapter but I gave you guys a little taste of Brucas and hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know you all can't wait until their date. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _A date with Lucas Scott? Normally I'd say no to a date, but I couldn't help myself. I've been able to keep guys away for so long but there's just something about him that makes my body tingle every time I catch his stare. He doesn't seem like a bad person even though he's the son of Dan Scott. Why not take a chance? Haley is his best friend and I trust her judgment… sometimes. Haley says I need to get out more. I've been so focused on college and Riley that I haven't really made time for anyone._

"So what do you guys think of Nathan?" Haley's eyes widened and Peyton looked at me confused.

"Wh-wh- What do you mean?"

"Like what do you guys think? I mean he is the star basketball player and one of the most popular guys. Come on and have you seen his body? God he is so hot. I would just wanna rip his clothes off and-"

"Okay, Brooke! Too much detail." Peyton cut me off and I could see a hint of jealousy and anger in Haley's eyes. _Haha gotcha tutor bitch._

"What? Look at her! She can't stop blushing. I'm just being a good ole detective and getting all the facts." I crossed my arms looking at Haley.

"Why are we talking about me? I'm not the one who scored a date with Lucas Scott."

"I didn't score a date. My best friend decided to chat me up with one of her best friends trying to play matchmaker."

"So are you excited Brooke?" Peyton asked giving me a kissy face.

"I'm nervous. I mean I haven't gone out with a guy in over three years. Three! Not to mention I have someone… her names Riley."

"Trust me Brooke. He's not like the other guys."

"We'll see."

School was finally over and my mom sent me a text letting me know that Riley was down for a nap. Thank god! I love the kid but she asks too many questions like she my mom or something. All I have to focus on now is doing some homework and then start getting ready for tonight. I sat down at the kitchen table and started working on my homework. I was so focused on getting it done I didn't even realize that my mom had walked into the kitchen.

"You're doing homework early." She said.

"I uh… actually have a date… tonight."

"You have a date." She said excitedly and sat down across from me.

"Yes?" I said more so as a question instead of an actual answer. My mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you're not sure if it's a date? I know you've been out of the dating game for a while but jeez Brooke. It's not that hard to know if I guy asked you out on a date or to just hang out."

"Mom! It is a date."

"With who?"

"Lucas Scott."

"Dan Scott's son?" I nodded my head. "Nathan's brother?"

"Gee what gave that one away?"

"All I'm trying to say is be careful, okay? You have a lot at risk unlike other girls. So what are you gonna wear?"

"That's a good question. I have absolutely no idea." Gosh I've been thinking about this date with Lucas I haven't even figured out what I'm going to wear.

"Well you better hurry up and find something before Riley wakes up and wants to pick your outfit out for you."

"Oh yeah what a great conversation starter. 'Oh Brooke you look… nice.' 'Oh yeah sorry I actually let my two year old pick out my outfit."

"Better get to steppin there." I packed up my work and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before heading up to my room. I'm pretty sure I sat on my bed staring at my closet for a good 15 minutes before I finally picked out an outfit. I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a red blouse, and black ankle boots. I did my makeup pretty neutral and then decided to put my hair in a high ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

"Okay, Brooke… this is your first date in over three years. You've got this. He likes you for you."

"Mommy?" I turned around to find Riley standing in the doorway with her favorite blanket rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby." I went over and picked her up kissing her head. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes. Where you go mommy?"

"Mommy is going out with a friend."

"Aunt Hay Hay and Pey Pey?"

"No not aunt Hay Hay and Pey Pey. Mommy is going out with a new friend." She looked at me confused.

"I go too."

"I'm sorry baby you can't go." I brushed her hair out of her eyes. "How about this. On Sunday we will have a mommy and Riley day and we can go to the park, get ice cream, and watch a movie?"

"Toy Story?"

I laughed, "Yes baby we can watch Toy Story. Now why don't you go to your room and draw mommy a picture for when she comes home okay." Riley nodded her head excitedly and hugged me. "I love you sweet girl."

"I love you morest." I put her down and watch her run back to her room before I heard the doorbell.

"Brooke! Lucas is here!"

I walked to the door to see Lucas holding flowers. I don't think a date has ever bought me flowers before. He smiled when he saw me. "Hi."

"Hi." I responded, matching his smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He opened the door for me and I waved back to my mom. I followed him out to his truck and he opened the passenger door and helped me in before walking around to the drivers side.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." Lucas pulled up to the parking lot of a restaurant. It didn't seem too fancy but not too cheap. We went inside and were seated across from each other at a booth.

"So tell me about Brooke Davis. Besides the fact that you're on the cheer team and one of Haley's other best friends." And here we go.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well if you're wanting to know everything on the first date that must mean there won't be any after this one." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"You think I would pull out all the stops for just anyone? Please you're worth more than one date." My heart melted. Maybe he really is different than the other guys I've dated.

"I must be pretty special then huh." I tried to hide my face so that he couldn't tell I was blushing.

"Most definitely."

Time passed by and we had gotten our food and continued our conversation. I told him about my childhood and he told me about his, we talked about the relationship we have with our parents, what we want to do with college and different stuff like that. He's one of the most sweetest guys I've ever met. After we were finished with dinner he drove me back to my house stopping before the driveway. He got out and helped me out and we walked up to my front door.

"Thank you for tonight, Lucas. I really mean it too. I haven't been out on a date like this in a while."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time tonight. I'm hoping we'll be able to go out again soon?" I blushed and looked away before meeting his eyes.

"Yeah… I'd really like that." He smiled and started leaning in. _OH MY GOD IS HE GONNA KISS ME? IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DATE DUDE COME ON!_ Lucas tilted his head and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow." He smiled and went to his truck. I waited till he drove off before heading inside. I couldn't stop smiling and probably looked like a goof. I went up to my room to find my dad reading a book with Riley sound asleep next to him. "Hey dad."

"Hey, mom told me about the date. How was it?"

"It was really good." I smiled before starting to take my makeup off. "He's a really nice guy."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun." He walked over and kissed my forehead before heading to the door. "Goodnight cookie."

"Goodnight dad." Once he left, I quickly changed into my pajamas, turned off the lights and snuggled up to Riley. Although I had an amazing time with Lucas my baby was on my mind the whole time. I love her to death and always miss her and her sassy attitude when I'm gone. I wouldn't trade these moments for the world. "I love you Riley Paige." I whispered kissing her nose before letting the darkness take over me.


End file.
